First Meeting
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Alaina Cousland and Alistair's first meeting, from both POV.
1. Chapter 1

Characters, quotes, and themes belong to BioWare (EA).

* * *

**First Meeting**

He hadn't wanted to go near the mages, but the Revered Mother had caught him. Maker, she had guilt him into this. Alistair would had much perffered to stay near the Wardens' tent. Was there a sign somewhere on him that said "former Templar?" The Mage glared at him before he walked away.

He turned toward the young woman with dark brown hair, who had walked up while he had been talking to the mage, "you know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, that almost brought to mind a mother scolding her children, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "I hate to agree, but it seems that way."

Maker, she was beautiful. Why would someone like her be in armor? She should be a dress being escorted at some ball or something, not here.

She moved closer to him, the sun hitting her side braid making it seem almost golden in color, "hopefully, you can help me."

He smiled at her, with what he hoped wasn't a stupid smile, "I'll do my best, My Lady."

She gave him a slight nod, "I'm looking for the Gray Warden Alistair. Would you by chance know where he is?"

The smile disappeared from his face. Maker, no. No, she couldn't be who Duncan had sent word about.

She tilted her head slightly when he didn't answer, "Ser?"

Alistair shook his head slightly, "sorry, My Lady. I am Alistair, and you are?"

She held her head up high, "Alaina." She frowned slightly, "is something wrong?"

"No, let us be on our way. Duncan is no doubt eagerly waiting for us, " Alistair gestured down the steps of the ruin.

She gave a nod, before turning to walk to the Wardens tent.

Alistair raised his face skyward. Maker, please let her make it. Something told him she was very important. He couldn't explain it, and knew better today anything. But there was a little voice that said he had just met someone that would change everything he knew. Sighing, he followed after her.

* * *

I may start a new series based off this, but I need to think about it a bit. I would only do two more. One for Fenris and another for Cullen.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	2. Chapter 2

**First Meeting II**

Maker, he was handsome. Of course, she had been around handsome men before, but those men weren't what they seem. Was he like them? Her mother had tried for years to get her to agree to court. Mother. She refused to cry. No, she had more to deal with now. Besides the man giving her butterflies in her stomach.

She walked slowly among the soldiers and templars as she headed towards the direction she had seen Duncan walk off in. Every once in awhile, she would turn to see if he was following.

Why had seemed so said when she had asked if he knew where Alistair was? It was like she had turned off the sun or worse. Alaina was still reeling from the fact he hadn't said she was beautiful. Every man she has ever met had brought that fact to her attention almost as soon as they met. It seemed almost refreshing to not be reminded of it, especially now,

It was so hard to be live that only a week ago, she was just the daughter of Teyrn Cousland. Now she was about to become a Gray Warden. Maker, she would prefer to go out and find Fergus. He needed to know, but she owed Duncan. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him.

Sighing, she walked past the Mother reciting the Chant before a group of soldiers. She would stop and listen, but she wasn't too thrilled with the Maker at the moment. Alaina glanced behind her. Alistair seemed intent n something, but she wouldn't ask. What ever it was did not matter.

Although, she did wonder if he knew her story or not. Did he know she had lost almost her entire family or maybe all? Maker, she wanted to find Fergus. She needed someone she could trust, right now. It wasn't she didn't trust Duncan, but something felt off. She hated it when had this feeling. She had felt something close to this about Howe and look where that had lead.

"Is something wrong, My lady?"

Alaina stooped and turned to face Alistair, "why would you say that, Ser?"

He stopped quickly, so he wold run over her, "you just seem to be thinking about something with a frown on your face."

Should she tell him? Alaina sighed, "I've had a rather tiring week. I may tell you later, but for now let us get back to getting to Duncan." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she felt it wasn't good enough.

Alaina turned and looked behind her. She could make out Duncan wasn't too far away. What ever happened now would start her life over, hopefully. Well, she could hope. It was all she had left at this point.

* * *

So I decided to do Alaina's POV. If I do a first meeting one shot for Fenris/Hawke, I'll put it in my one shot series for them. Cullen/Inquisitor, well I'll do them one alone.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.

Review if you please.

_CL_


End file.
